


In Vino Veritas

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Facials, Groping, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out at a bar, a little alcohol brings everyone's feelings to the forefront</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Takeda-sensei asked Coach Ukai if he’d like to go out for a drink it seemed too good to be true. Sensei had paid for the first round of sake, and then the second, and then the third. He was determined to match Ukai drink for drink. Ukai had lost count of how many they'd had, so when Takeda called for the next round, Ukai hesitated.

“Are you sure, Sensei?” he said. “You seem pretty plastered, yourself.”

“I’m sure, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said. “I don’t get out much these days, you know. I might as well make the most of it.”

“Well,” said Ukai, “that makes sense. Here, at least let me pay for the next round.”

Takeda smile. “Of course, Ukai-kun.”

After downing the last round, Ukai was sure he would feel it in the morning.

"I haven’t drunk this much since college," he said.

"Oh?" said Takeda. "Well, I'm not sure I remember when the last time I drank this much."

"You probably won't remember a lot more than that, if we keep this up."

They laughed, and Ukai took another sip. This was nice, he thought. This was very nice.

“Here, Ukai-kun,” said Takeda. “You have some dripping down your chin.” He reached out and rubbed a stray bead of sake running down Ukai’s face. His thumb lingered for a moment on Ukai’s lips. 

Suddenly, he seemed to come to his senses, and yanked his hand away. “I’m sorry, Ukai-kun,” he said, panic in his voice. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s ok,” said Ukai. “Hold on a minute, I gotta go take a piss.”

“Oh, ok,” said Takeda, plainly grateful for the change in subject.

In the bathroom, Ukai stared at his hands while the water in the sink ran over them weakly. “He’s just drunk, is all,” he said to himself. “It doesn’t mean anything. He’s an affectionate drunk.” He pumped the soap dispenser on the wall, but it was empty. He dried his hands on his pants and went back out into the bar.

He found Takeda sitting with his face resting on the counter.

With a sigh, Ukai gently lifted his head off the sticky surface of the bar. “Oi, Sensei,” he said.

“Ukai-kun?”

“Time to go, Sensei.”

“OK, Ukai-kun,” said Takeda, wrapping his arm around Ukai’s shoulder.

“I’ll call us a taxi.”

The taxi ride would not be long, but Ukai found himself wishing it could have been. Takeda leaned against his shoulder in the back seat, murmuring to himself.

“Oi, Sensei,” Ukai said. “We’re at your place.”

“Oh, we are? Thank you, Ukai-kun.” Before he could reply, Takeda leaned over and kissed him, as if by instinct. “Goodnight,” he said blearily.

Without another word, Takeda climbed out of the taxi into the dark night air. Ukai could see him waving vaguely at the receding taxi in the orange glow of the streetlamps.

The driver did not appear to have noticed.

Ukai put his hand to his lips, feeling the lingering dampness of the kiss. It seemed Takeda was a very affectionate drunk indeed.

Lost in thought, the rest of the cab ride passed quickly. Would Takeda even remember it tomorrow? Ukai wasn’t sure if he wanted him to. He would hate for things to become awkward between them. And yet, what if Takeda did remember? Would their relationship change?

When the taxi pulled up to his house, he silently paid the driver and trekked up to his room. As he undressed, his hand absently rested on his lips again. The heat of the kiss had faded, but Ukai felt as though he could still feel it. He thought of the heat of Takeda’s body as he had leaned against him.

Ukai swallowed thickly.

As he continued to undress, Ukai’s hands wandered down into his boxers. He pictured Takeda’s face as he wrapped his hand around his cock. His own hands were rough and large, but Takeda’s were smaller and probably soft. Had he ever felt Takeda’s hands? He couldn’t remember. Ukai was sure that they must be soft. Literature teachers didn't do very much manual labor, after all. 

Ukai continued to stroke himself, but he didn’t want his own hands there, he wanted Takeda’s.

Ukai huffed, and his breath was growing short. What would Takeda look like getting fucked? Would he want to keep his glasses on? Ukai pictured him with his glasses fogged up from his own hot breath. He sped up the speed of his strokes, and stifled a moan with the back of his other hand.

Ukai went back to his thoughts of Takeda-sensei. Ukai thought of kissing him again, but this time, not in a sloppy accidental drunken way, but with more passion and ferocity. Ukai would use his tongue, gently exploring the inside of Takeda's mouth. Takeda might even moan into the kiss a little bit, if it was good. Would his glasses get in the way? No, Ukai decided. They would be fine.

Ukai’s mind turned to Takeda’s hair, and what his fingers would feel like running through it. Ukai wondered if Takeda was the type to use conditioner. Probably, he thought. Ukai wanted Takeda's hair to be soft. 

Ukai continued to stroke himself, next picturing Takeda’s own cock. Ukai would take it in his hand, and stroke it like he had stroked himself countless times. Takeda would gasp at the contact and lean into Ukai's body, burying his face in Ukai's shoulder, maybe even whispering Ukai's name. 

Would he call out his lover’s name at the moment of climax? Would he still call him Ukai-kun, even if they became… became what, exactly?

“Sensei,” Ukai whispered as he came on his hand. He panted briefly, alone in the dark. Suddenly, he was wracked with guilt. He reached for a few tissues on his bedside table and wiped the mess off his hand. He would have to see Takeda at work come Monday. Hopefully, he would be able to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed. Ukai and Takeda quickly became drinking buddies, sometimes going out with other friends, sometimes with just the two of them.

Ukai liked it. It was nice. Just nice, is all.

But no one mentioned the incident of the first night, and things proceeded as if nothing had happened. Ukai decided that Takeda really must have forgotten it.

And perhaps, that was for the best. Ukai didn’t want to lose Takeda’s friendship.

And yet, there were still his nights alone, when he stroked himself to the image of Takeda’s face behind closed eyes, calling his name out silently to the dark.

And for a while, it was enough. They saw each other almost every day at volleyball practice, after all. It didn’t help that Ukai had taken to thinking about him when he was not around, when he was minding the store or picking beans in the early morning. Ukai was starting to realize that he wanted more.

So, during one of their evenings out, Ukai took a strong swig of beer to steel his nerves and took a risk.

“Oi, Sensei,” he said, unsure of how to proceed, despite having practiced this dialogue in his head countless times. “Do you remember the first night we went out like this?”

“How could I forget?” said Takeda. “I really let myself get away from me, didn’t I?”

Ukai chuckled uneasily. “Yeah,” he said, “you did.”

Ukai took another sip of beer and let a few seconds of awkward silence pass.

“Do you remember the cab ride home?”

Takeda had been about to take a sip of his drink, but instead, inhaled sharply, setting his drink down on the counter.

“What about the cab ride home?” he said.

“When we got to your place,” Ukai said. “And then you leaned over and—”

Takeda slammed his drink down on the table. “I think, Ukai-kun, it would be better not to talk about this any further.”

“Oh,” Ukai said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“No,” Takeda said. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I didn’t mean to cause any confusion in our relationship. I value you as a friend, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai thought that Takeda had perhaps put a little extra stress on the word “friend,” but he couldn’t be sure.

“So, do you regret it, then?” said Ukai. “I mean, what happened.”

“Yes, I do regret it,” said Takeda.

Ukai’s heart sank low in his chest. “Oh. I see,” he said, hoping he could hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Ukai-kun?” said Takeda. Apparently, he hadn’t been able to hide it after all.

“No, I’m sorry. I should never have brought it up. I’m sorry.” He took another sip of beer, desperately trying to think of a way to change the subject. His mind was coming up blank. To avoid having to say anything, he kept drinking his beer, not stopping until it was all gone. He finished off the last of it with a sigh, and it was bitter in his mouth. “I need to get some air,” he said, getting up from his stool. “Don’t wait up for me.”

He pushed out into the night, which was unseasonably cold. Ukai wished he’d brought a heavier jacket. With shaking hands, he lit a cigarette, drawing a fleeting second of warmth from the glow of the lighter. He blew smoke out between his teeth. He couldn’t tell what was smoke and what was the damp of his breath against the cold.

“Ukai-kun.” He looked up. Takeda had followed him out of the bar, and in his haste, seemed to have forgotten his jacket.

“Sensei,” said Ukai, “it’s cold out.” Takeda didn’t appear to be paying attention, and was marching straight across the parking lot to where Ukai was standing. “You’ll catch your death, you know. You really shouldn’t be out without a—”

When he had finally closed the distance between them, Takeda grabbed Ukai by the collar of his jacket, stood up on his tiptoes, and kissed him.

Ukai’s cigarette fell gracelessly to the pavement, fizzling out in an oily puddle. When Takeda broke the kiss, Ukai was speechless, and it was all he could do to stare down at him in the dim light of the street lamps.

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda said. “I have a lot of regrets. But I don’t want you to be one of them.”

Ukai licked his lips. Takeda’s eyes darted at the movement of the tongue.

“Oi, Sensei,” Ukai said finally, with a smile creeping up on his lips. “You really are trying to seduce me, aren’t you?”

Takeda suddenly lost his bold composure. He let go of Ukai’s collar, backing away. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have just let it go, I should have just forgotten it, I didn’t mean to—”

This time, it was Ukai’s turn to pull Takeda into a kiss, and this time, he ran his hands through Takeda’s hair, and it was very soft and smelled like mint. Who uses mint-scented shampoo? Ukai thought vaguely.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. Takeda’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and suddenly it didn’t seem so cold. He gently probed his tongue into Takeda’s mouth. Takeda made a pleased sort of sound around Ukai’s tongue, and began to suck on it gently. Ukai gently prodded at Takeda’s lip with his bottom teeth.

“Mmm,” said Takeda, tightening his grip on Ukai.

Suddenly, however, Takeda broke the kiss with a comical “pop,” glancing around the deserted parking lot. “We shouldn’t do this here,” he said, wiping the drool from his face. “Someone might see us.”

“Oh,” said Ukai. “I guess so.”

“I’ll call us a cab,” Takeda said.

“Alright,” he said, as he followed Takeda back to the bar. “Oi, Sensei…” he said, unsure of where to begin.

“Yes?” Takeda replied.

“I live at my parents’ place, you know, and I was thinking – that is, if we wanted to – we could, maybe, at your place…”

“Oh,” Takeda said. Even in the dim light, Ukai could see that he was blushing. Ukai felt heat rising up in his face. “I’d like that,” Takeda said. He looked away, but Ukai could see that he was smiling. “I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, sorry - saving that for next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The cab arrived just as it was starting to rain. Takeda gave the driver directions to his place and adjusted his seat belt.

Ukai’s eyes followed the trail of the raindrops down the window, glowing orange in the light of the streetlamps.

As the cab pulled out of the parking lot, he felt a warm, soft hand on his lap.

Ukai started, shooting a glance to the front of the cab. The driver didn’t appear to have noticed anything. Then slowly, he turned to Takeda. The man was peering up at him with anticipation, with a look that seemed to say is this ok?

Sparing another wary glance at the driver, Ukai hesitated, but then nodded. Takeda grinned. Slowly, he began running his hand up the inside of Ukai’s thigh. He stopped short of his crotch, running it back down in the other direction, and then back up again, always stopping short of the growing bulge in Ukai’s pants.

Being teased like this was driving him crazy. Tentatively, Ukai reached down and put his hand on Takeda’s lap. Takeda sucked in his breath. Now it was Ukai’s turn to grin.

Ukai ran his hand up Takeda’s thigh in the same way, but this time, he pointedly brushed his hand against Takeda’s crotch. Takeda bit his lip.

Feeling bold, Ukai ran his hand up to the hem of Takeda’s pants.

He plunged his hand down past the hum, grabbing Takeda’s bulge through his boxers. Takeda covered his mouth with the back of hand.

Ukai kneaded Takeda’s cock with the palm of his hand, moving up and down over the cloth. Ukai could feel a bit of dampness starting to leak through the fabric. Ukai moved his hand down further, gently cupping Takeda’s balls through his boxers.

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda whispered. “We’re almost there.”

Ukai withdrew his hand from Takeda’s pants as they pulled up to his building. Takeda paid the driver while Ukai got out, pulling the collar of his jacket up against the rain.

They ran to the door and Takeda fumbled with his keys. When they were through the door, almost before it had closed behind them, Takeda pulled Ukai into a kiss. It was sloppy and eager, and their teeth clinked together between their lips.

Ukai wasted no time. He didn’t have the patience to tease. He couldn’t even wait long enough to make it to the bedroom. While he rained kisses down Takeda’s jaw down to his neck, Ukai’s hand was back on Takeda’s pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing the zipper.

Ukai pulled down Takeda’s pants and pulled his erection out over his boxers. Then, he spit on his hand and grabbed Takeda’s cock and began to stroke him. Takeda moaned, bracing himself against Ukai’s shoulders, burying his face in Ukai’s chest. As he continued to stroke him up and down, Ukai took Takeda’s ear in his mouth and bit down.

Takeda gasped, hips bucking into Ukai’s strokes. “Yes,” he said, “keep going.” Ukai ran his thumb over the tip of Takeda’s cock, feeling the wetness of the precum leaking out. Takeda let out a moan that was closer to a whine. Ukai picked up the pace of his strokes, and Takeda shuddered. “I’m – I’m almost there,” Takeda gasped. Ukai continued moving his hand up and down over Takeda’s cock, until suddenly, he was calling Ukai’s name, and hot cum was spilling out over Ukai’s hand.

Gasping, and without a word, Takeda took Ukai’s hand and licked off his own cum, sucking on the fingers and scraping over the palm with his teeth.

Ukai felt heat rising in his face, and his cock grew harder in his pants. When he was finished, Takeda licked his lips and kissed Ukai again. “You’re turn,” he whispered after he broke the kiss.

Takeda got to his knees and started undoing Ukai’s belt. He pulled down his pants and his boxers and took Ukai’s cock in his hand. Takeda placed a small kiss on the tip of Ukai’s cock, then licked up the dribble of precum. Then, he licked a stripe up the top of the cock from the tip to the base. Ukai’s breath hitched.

Then, Takeda took the tip of Ukai’s cock in his mouth and started sucking. Ukai let out his breath in a low, satisfied sigh. Unsure what to do with his hands, he decided to put one of them on Takeda’s head. “Your hair is so soft,” he said. Was that the right thing to say? Ukai was suddenly worried about sounding like a tool.

His fears were suddenly banished when Takeda’s tongue started running circles over Ukai’s foreskin as he sucked. “Ah!” Ukai said, tightening his grip in Takeda’s hair. Takeda’s tongue ran under Ukai’s cock as he took more of it into his mouth, and then slid back down. His head bobbed back and forth, his cheeks hallowed, a dribble of drool dripping down his chin. On each pass, he took in a little more of Ukai’s cock, gliding back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Ukai’s head rolled back and he closed his eyes, letting a low moan escape from his lips. “You’re pretty good at this, Sensei,” he breathed.

In response, Takeda took Ukai’s entire cock into his mouth. Ukai’s eyes shot open and he cried out wordlessly. The feeling was incredible.

“Sensei,” he said. “Sensei, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

Takeda pulled his mouth away, a trail of drool strung between his lips and the tip of Ukai’s cock. “Go ahead,” Takeda said, grabbing hold of the cock and pointing it at his face.

“But you’re – ”

“I want you to do it!” Takeda said, conviction in his eyes. “I want you to cum on me.”

Ukai couldn’t have disobeyed if he tried. With a low groan, his vision went white as he shuddered into his orgasm. Takeda closed his eyes as the hot cum hit him in the face, dripping down his glasses and into his open mouth.

Panting, Ukai looked down at Takeda, who was licking his lips as cum dripped off his glasses and onto the floor. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. “Holy shit,” said Ukai. It was all he could say.

“I’m going to go clean up,” Takeda said, getting to his feet and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “There’s beer in the fridge, if you want some.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ukai awoke with a start on Sunday morning and could not remember where he was. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed in nothing but his boxers and his mouth tasted grimy and sour. With a grimace he ran his tongue over his teeth. Why hadn’t he brushed his teeth last night?

Suddenly, it all came flooding back. Ukai sat up in a tangle of blankets. He was lying in another man’s bed in nothing but his underwear. Last night he had had sex with his coworker. His male coworker.

Where were his clothes? He remembered throwing them on the floor in a crumpled heap, but they were folded neatly on the foot of the bed. Takeda must have done that for him. Ukai felt a surge of warm affection. Takeda. Where was he?

Judging by the smell of frying eggs wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen, Ukai thought he could hazard a guess.

Ukai dressed quickly and stumbled out into the hall. He found Takeda in the kitchen, wearing an apron over his pajamas, making scrambled eggs. “Ah, Ukai-kun!” he beamed. “You’re awake! I was just about to fetch you. The eggs are almost done.”

Ukai could hardly believe what he was seeing. “Good morning, Sensei,” he said. “Or, um,” he faltered, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I shouldn’t be calling you that anymore, considering that we, um, that we…”

“Fucked?” Takeda said.

Ukai tensed.

Takeda laughed. “Sorry to be so vulgar. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He used the spatula to shovel equal portions of eggs on to two plates. “You can call me whatever you want to call me.”

“OK,” Ukai said. “Um… I’m a little embarrassed to say this, but… I don’t even know what your given name is.”

Takeda laughed again. Ukai blushed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s Ittetsu,” Takeda said. He set the plates down on the table.

“Oh. Then, thank you for breakfast, Ittetsu,” Ukai said, taking a seat.

“Thank you for last night, Keishin,” Takeda said, removing his apron.

Ukai felt himself blush deeper. He liked the sound of Takeda saying his name. “You’re welcome,” he said, shoveling eggs into his mouth as Takeda took a seat opposite him. “These are delicious,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Takeda. “My mother always told me that ladies love a man who can cook, but I guess she didn’t count on me being gay.”

Ukai laughed. “You know, Se – Ittetsu, if you don’t mind me saying, you seem a bit more, I don’t know, more laid back than usual, I guess. You’re not a morning person, are you? Cause if you are, that’s a potential deal breaker.”

Takeda smiled pensively. “No,” he said. “I think it’s just that, lately, when I’m around you, I feel very relaxed and at peace.”

Ukai swallowed his eggs heavily. “Yeah,” Ukai said, resting his left hand on the table.

“Yeah?” Takeda said, absently reaching over and placing his hand on top of Ukai’s.

“I mean, yeah, I sort of feel that way, too.”

Takeda’s smile practically glowed. “I’m glad,” he said. Takeda ran his thumb in circles on top of Ukai’s hand. It felt nice, just the two of them, together.

“Me, too,” Ukai said.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much plagiarized myself and took a situation from one of my own fics and applied it to different characters. I am a hack. I am sorry.


End file.
